La alegría del compartir
by kellz19
Summary: No más soledad, no más egoísmo. La navidad es para compartir y vivir en familia... Este fic es para el concurso navideño de la página de Facebook "Fanfics de Gohan y Videl en español"


¡**Hola! aquí traigo mi historia para el concurso navideño de la página de Facebook "Fanfics de Gohan y Videl en español" mi personaje invitado es Yajirobe, y el lugar en donde se debe desarrollar la mayoría de la historia es la mansión de mr Satan.**

**Espero que les guste...**

**Dragon Ball no me pertenece**

**Y sus personajes tampoco**

Pasar la víspera de navidad luchando por tu vida no es la mejor manera de disfrutarla, y eso Yajirobe lo experimentaba en carne propia. Corría por la calle huyendo de los constantes ataques que lanzaban los Androides gemelos Diecisiete y Dieciocho.

Si no tuviera tanto sobrepeso juraría que le resultaría mas fácil huir de esos ataques, pero no, lastimosamente debía de correr rápidamente con todo su peso, ya que, su vida dependía de ello. A demás de eso, también cargaba un bolso en su hombro izquierdo, el cual, en su interior poseía la razón por la que había decidido salir de su refugio; alimentos.

Al estar en época navideña, Yajirobe pensaba en prepararse un gran banquete solo para él, con todo lo que podría desear, desde apetitosos platillos y los mas deliciosos manjares. Cuando dejo su improvisado refugio no imagino que se toparía con los perversos androides, que desde hace algunos meses aterrorizaban a toda la ciudad Orange, ¡Valla ironía! nunca se los había encontrado, solo los conocía a través de las fotografías que compartían los noticieros, pero ya no le cabía la menor duda de los temibles que eran.

Alzando su vista al cielo, buscaba ver si aun era perseguido por aquellas bestias, sin tomar en cuenta que eso le haría tropezar con una roca y caer directo al áspero suelo de concreto.

Flexiono su brazo derecho, para así lograr salvar su cara del golpe que recibiría. Con todo el brazo raspado, y estando en el suelo vio como los androides se acercaban hacia donde él se encontraba. Resignado y frustrado no tendría otra opción que aceptar que este era su fin.

La conocida expresión muerto de miedo, ahora se le hacia muy real.

Cerro los ojos, esperando el ataque... Al parecer este era su fin.

Hasta que escucho una voz a lo lejos.

-¡No piensen volver a asesinar a alguien inocente!-Grito una fuerte voz acercándose a ellos.

Abriendo paulatinamente su ojos, Yajirobe visualizo a los androides los cuales giraron sus caras buscando al dueño de aquella voz.

Parado frente a los hermanos, estaba Son Gohan, Yajirobe sintió un gran alivio al ver el hijo de su difunto amigo Son Goku. Sabia que ese chico era fuerte, lo había visto luchar desde que era un niño, a demás de la sangre saiyajin que corría por sus venas.

Los Androides se carcajearon siniestramente.

-¿No te cansas de que siempre te dejemos al borde de la muerte?- Pregunto un sarcástico Diecisiete- ¡Eres un verdadero masoquista!

-¡Y un gran fastidio!- Termino por decir Dieciocho.

Maldiciendo a los Androides, Gohan fue el primero en dar un golpe a 17.

De ese modo comenzaron la pelea, el saiyajin golpeaba ellos lo esquivaban, los androides lanzaban ataques y puños que Gohan recibía, estuvieron así un largo rato. De un momento a otro Gohan escapo de algunos golpes, Tomo a Yajirobe de un brazo y emprendió vuelo a gran velocidad, dejando al par de hermanos solos en la calle.

Confundido por la acción del chico, Yajirobe se cuestionaba el por qué no termino la pelea, conocía a los guerreros saiyajins y sabia que nunca dejaban las peleas a medias.

Justo cuando iba a hacerle saber su duda, Gohan aterrizo en una mansión... Un momento, él conocía esa mansión ¡Esa era la mansión de un prestigiado luchador! ¿Qué hacia Gohan en esa mansión?.

-Esta es la casa del padre de mi novia- Imaginando se las dudas de Yajirobe, le comento -Supongo que lo debes conocer es Mr Satan.

Tras esa afirmación Yajirobe no podía estar mas sorprendido. Gohan continuó.

-Desde hace unos días me hospedó aquí, ya que los androides estuvieron paseando por las Montañas Paoz. Si quieres te puedes quedar y pasar la navidad aquí, no creo que Videl tenga problemas-Mirando a su acompañante el cual aun no pronunciaba ni una sola palabra-A demás los Androides no han pasado por aquí, así que por los momentos estamos seguros. Por si te preguntas por qué deje la pelea a medias, el motivo es muy sencillo, su fuerza no se compara con la mía y tener un enfrentamiento con ellos ahora implicaría arriesgarme a no poder celebrar la navidad con Videl- Y en verdad no quería que su novia tuviera preocupaciones en estas fechas.

Yajirobe sentía algo de pena por el chico que se encontraba frente a él, debía de ser difícil para alguien como Gohan ver como los Androides asesinaban personas y el no podía hacer nada para vengar la muerte de todos esos inocentes. No obstante, sin olvidar la invitación de Gohan, el ermitaño no sabia que responder, su principal idea no era relacionarse con muchas personas en navidad, ni menos compartir los alimentos que, sin exagerar, casi le cuestan la vida.

Antes de poder dar su respuesta, la puerta de la mansión se abrió, dejando ver a una chica de cabello azabache recogido en un par de coletas, ojos azules y baja estatura.

-¿Gohan? No te escuche llegar- Saludando al chico con un abrazo inmediatamente correspondido, para luego dirigir su atención al chico que se encontraba junto a ellos.

-Él es Yajirobe- Presento Gohan- Era un amigo de papa

Estirando su mano se presento-Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Videl-Haciendo contacto con la mano de la chica el ermitaño termino de presentarse.

-¿Les gustaría pasar? hace algo de frío-Consulto la pelinegra- Y podemos terminar de organizar las cosas para la cena navideña. Si deseas puedes pasarla con nosotros.- Invito mirando a Yajirobe

De nuevo la misma invitación, ¿acaso nadie entendía que prefería pasar la navidad solo? solo, sin nadie que lo acompañara, sin nadie con quien compartir su deliciosa comida.

A demás, no podía olvidar que ya tenía los materiales necesarios para su banquete soñado.

-No quisiera molestar, yo preferiría pasar la navidad solo -Fue lo que dijo Yajirobe, pensando que solo eso le bastaría para poder irse a su casa. Sin tener la menor idea que se encontraba con una de las personas mas tercas del mundo.

Y así sacando a relucir su terco carácter ,Videl trato de convencer al chico- No eres una molestia- Restándole importancia al comentario anterior del chico. Continuó -Nadie tiene porque pasar la navidad solo, es una fiesta para estar unidos y compartir-Haciendo un ademán con su mano volvio a insistir-Ven pasa.

Una parte el deseaba ignorar la invitación de la pareja e irse a su hogar sin dar explicaciones, pero extrañamente sintió un deseo de quedarse y dejar de lado su egoísmo, para vivir una navidad diferente a las anteriores.

¿Debía dejarse llevar por el deseo a experimentar algo nuevo o por el egoísmo?

Dejándose llevar por el deseo de dejar a un lado la monotonía de sus navidades, entro a la mansión de Mr Satán en compañía de Gohan y Videl.

Ya era hora de experimentar como celebrar una navidad acompañado.

Una vez dentro de la casa, se podía observar la hermosa decoración navideña que esta poseía. Siguieron caminando hacia la sala de estar, en la cual se encontraba un gran árbol a medio decorar.

-Todo te esta quedando hermoso-Halago Gohan, haciendo sonrojar a Videl.

-No todo lo he hecho yo sola, papa me ha ayudado bastante.

-Me alegra que estén pasando tiempo de calidad juntos-Le alegraba, ya que, en una ocasión su novia le había comentado que en años anteriores su padre y ella no tenían una buena relación, empezando porque luego de la muerte de su madre el se refugio en la fama y la descuido.

-Hija creo que los macarrones ya esta lista- Comento Mr Satan ingresando a la sala sosteniendo una bandeja humeante.

Caminando en dirección a su padre, la ojiazul quería asegurarse que la cena navideña quedara deliciosa, posando su mirada en la bandeja que su progenitor sostenía. habló -Papá suspiro, definitivamente no fue buena idea dejar a su padre al cuidado de la cocina-Los macarrones se han quemado.

Esto no esta nada bien- pensó Mr Satan- al parecer había arruinado la cena navideña y su hija se había molestado-En verdad lo siento Videl-Se disculpo, su intención era ayudar a su Unigénita no molestarla.

-Tranquilo papa no es tu culpa- Restando le importancia al asunto, lo último que quería hacer era molestarse con su padre -Lo único que me preocupa es la hora, ya es tarde y dudo que las tiendas estén abiertas... Tal vez podamos hornear cualquier otra cosa. En realidad lo importante es que estemos unidos.

-Podría dar una vuelta por la ciudad si es necesario-Uniéndose a la conversación Gohan sugirió -Estoy de acuerdo en que la unión es lo principal Vi, pero no es mala idea que pueda buscar mas ingredientes por la ciudad.

Dirigiendo su mirada a su novio Videl negó-Los androides pueden de estar en la ciudad Gohan, no quiero que te encuentres con ellos en la noche de navidad. No se desesperen puedo revisar los almacenes de la cocina para ver si logro encontrar algo

Entendiendo todo el dilema, Yajirobe sintió que estaba de acuerdo con la chica la unión era lo principal.

De nuevo una extraña sensación recorrió todo su cuerpo y esta vez sintió el inmenso deseo dar los ingredientes que tenía en su bolso, en este momento deseaba vivir una navidad como nunca antes.

Ya no mas egoísmo, ¿que ganaba con eso?

Ahora compartiría sus cosas con ellos, las tres personas con las que se encontraba le estaban obsequiando algo mucho más valioso que regalos y banquetes, le daban la enseñanza de que en la unión esta la fuerza, y la experiencia de vivir una navidad que seria inigualable.

Sin más dudas ofreció.

-Yo tengo varios ingredientes en mi bolso, no tengo ningún problema en que los utilicemos y preparemos unos macarrones.

-¿Hablas en serio?-Preguntaron Gohan, Videl y Mr al unísono.

-Totalmente.

* * *

Ya estando todo listo, Videl se detuvo un momento en el fregadero dispuesta a lavarse sus manos, mientras lo hacia sintió como unos fuertes brazos la rodeaban.

-Gracias-Le susurro Gohan

-¿Por qué?-Pregunto la ojiazul.

-Por toda la felicidad que me has regalado desde que estamos juntos, eres lo mas hermoso que me ha dado la vida.

Por un instante Videl recordó todo lo que había vivido con Gohan desde que lo conoció, cuando éste la rescato de los Androides, el llego a su vida para quedarse y tal vez a su lado no todo era perfecto pero si mejor.

-Te amo- Fue lo único que dijo antes de girar y obsequiarle un beso en los labios a Gohan, el cual lo correspondió gustoso.

Permanecieron así unidos en su mundo de amor donde solo ellos dos existían, donde estaba aquello a lo que llamaban felicidad.

Los Androides hacían que vivieran con el temor a perderse, y eso lograba que valoraran cada vez mas los instantes que vivían juntos.

Inocentemente y sin darse cuenta del momento que interrumpía, Yajirobe grito llamando a la pareja-¡Chicos!-Haciendo que estos se separaran y se sonrojaran instantáneamente.

-¿Interrumpo algo?-Pregunto inocentemente el ermitaño, al encontrarse en la cocina.

Carcajeándose tras la pregunta del chico-Nada,nada-Respondió Videl, mirando a su novio que fácilmente se podía comparar con un tomate- Vengan la cena esta servida vamos a comer- Invito.

Ya sentados en sus sillas con la mesa frente a ellos, resonaban las risas de los presentes, se notaba la felicidad de cada uno. Todos estaban deleitados con los exquisitos platillos preparados por Videl.

-Te ha quedado delicioso Vi-Dijo Gohan con total sinceridad.

-Gracias, no lo hubiera podido hacer sin Yajirobe- Respondió mirando al ermitaño el cual se sonrojo-el salvo la cena de navidad.

Al escuchar como Videl lo apodaba como "quien salvo la navidad" no pudo evitar sonrojarse, ninguno de los ahí presentes sabían que en realidad ellos lo rescataron a él de la soledad y el egoísmo. Sin duda alguna fue la mejor navidad que pudo vivir Yajirobe, y se los haría saber.

-Yo no salve su navidad, ustedes fueron quienes me permitieron vivir una navidad diferente a las demás. ¡Gracias por permitirme tener una navidad con ustedes!-No mentía, esa era la mejor.

Sin perder tiempo, Mr Satan saco su cámara e inmortalizó ese momento, en una fotografía, se podía apreciar a Yajirobe aun hablando y, Gohan y Videl sentados muy cerca escuchándolo atentamente. Ninguno noto cuando se tomo la foto.

La felicidad que sintió cada uno en esa navidad era inexplicablemente hermosa.

Una navidad sin lujos pero con muy linda compañía, destacando que lo mas importante es el poder estar unidos y compartiendo lo mucho o poco que tenemos.

Fin...

N.A ¡Gracias por leer! espero que haya sido de su agrado mi humilde historia. Estuve días pensando en como hacer una historia con Gohan, Videl y Yajirobe, ademas de que dicha historia se desenvolviera en la mansión de Mr satan, por lo que decidí utilizar el universo de Mirai Gohan.

Espero sus comentarios, y criticas.

Sin mas que decir ¡Feliz Navidad a todos!


End file.
